1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shift control device that provides a visual indication of at least one shift position of a rotatable shift member by a geometrically shaped visible area.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the transmission of the bicycle. Bicycle control devices for braking and/or shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
Typically, shift control devices are attached to the handlebar and/or frame of the bicycle. Each shift control device controlled one derailleur or transmission device. More recently, control devices have been developed that combine both a braking and a shifting function into a single unit for controlling one brake device and one derailleur with each hand. These more recent control devices are usually mounted to opposite ends of the handlebar. Also, recent shift control devices are often provided with an indicating mechanism that notifies the rider of the current shift position. In any event, each shifter typically includes a lever (or levers) or a rotatable member configured to wind/unwind a take-up element to control lateral movement of a derailleur.
These shift control devices typically require the rider to use both hands to properly control the shifting functions of the front and rear derailleurs or a pair of transmission devices. This can be inconvenient for the rider. Additionally, the rider usually has to look back and forth between the indicators of the shift control devices to determine the current gear positions such as front and rear gear positions. This can also be inconvenient for the rider. Moreover, these typical shift control devices can be relatively complicated, especially when provided with indicator mechanisms. Thus, these typical shift control devices can be somewhat difficult and expensive to manufacture and assemble, and can be relatively heavy. Furthermore, because two shift control devices are needed, the weight of the bicycle is further increased. Finally, when rotatable shifters are utilized in these typical shift control devices, the rotatable members can be uncomfortable for the rider to grasp and to rotate back and forth while riding.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shift control device that overcomes the problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.